


Destiny's Dislocation

by Totallyawesomeharry



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BDSM, Bondage, Doctor Kurt Hummel, Dom / Sub, Dom Kurt, Dom Sebastian, Dom/sub Play, E.Ds, Fluuf, Happy Ending, Kink, M/M, People Watching, Romance, Sex, Sex Shop, Smut, Spanking, St. Andrew's Cross, Sub Blaine, Where do I begin, accurate representation of a medical condiditon, bdsm club, but no actual smut, hypermobility, i think thats all, irresponsible dom, it stops before it gets to that paoint, ive done extensive googling but i have never been to a bdsm club before, married!klaine, play punishment, virgin female writing gay smut, writing a summary is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: Blaine discovers a kink he hadnt realised he was into after doing a bit of people watching. He does some research and with the encouragement of Nick he persuades himself to go to a club and explore.Blaine has a medical condition called E.Ds (a condition I have), and it has always been a concern for me within a kinky setting, so this fic is mainly me exploring how the condition may affect play.





	1. Finding Courage

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, i wrote this fic more for myself to explore and play around with hypermobility/eds un a kink setting. i had an initial plot, and then borrowed the characters from glee to allow myself to explore it.  
> This is a real concern of mine, so i thought writing it would make me feel a bit more comfortable with it. 
> 
> Also, the ER wait time is a real issue! but the result is just something i dream of happening
> 
> unbeta'er'ed, so all errors are my own. Proof read at 1am, so who knows how much sense it makes.  
>  Although i do want to thank Saf for helping me get the plot sorted and sorting out the first chapter for me :D
> 
> i feel like when i first started writing this i had more i wanted to say as an introduction, but thats was so many months ago i have forgotten!  
> Hope you enjoy, and i really appreciate any comments you may have! even a smiley face helps motivate me to keep writing!

Blaine sighs, clicking through to the second page of his Google search; a sure sign he is desperate.

He is nearing the end of his teacher training course at college, and he is the only person left on his course without a job offer come September.

It’s not that he hasn’t tried. During his years in college, he has studied a music major with an acting minor, hoping to find a position as a drama teacher at a high school. He has applied to various schools, but the only replies to his resume were rejections. He just can’t find a school that has the right job for him, and it’s wearing him down.

He groans, closing the web browser and deciding to go for a walk. Maybe the fresh air will help him get a new perspective on the whole thing. He gets up from the couch, gently placing his laptop on the coffee table, and crossing the flat’s living room to fetch his shoes; a ratty pair of sneakers that have seen better days, yet he can’t bear to part with them.

“Where are you headed?” Nick calls, walking into the living area in just his boxers, drying his hair with a towel.

“I’m just popping out,” he replies to his flatmate and best friend, tying the remains of his laces together. “Anything you need?”

“Nah, I’m good I think,” Nick answers after a short moment of pondering. “I’m going out in a bit, though, so don’t forget to take your keys!”

“You sound like my mom,” Blaine playfully complains as he moves to the kitchen counter to grab his phone. “See you, Nick!”

He blows a loud kiss towards the living room and smiles widely as he hears Nick’s answering chuckle. Just as Blaine is about to step out into the corridor, he spots a guitar shaped keyring on a hook next to the door. His keys. He picks them up as quietly as he can; what Nick doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right? Or at least, what Nick doesn’t know won’t hurt Blaine.

He rides the elevator down a few floors before stepping out into the hot air of New York City. He may not live in the best student flat, but at least it has fully functioning air-conditioning. Sometimes he forgets just how stuffy the city can be.

He walks to the closest subway station, riding the train in the direction of his favourite shopping centre.

He feels a bit of nostalgia as he sees the familiar station names pass by. It’s been a full month since he was last on this specific train. The last time it was on his way to break up with is at-the-time-now-ex boyfriend; Eli. Eli was a nice enough guy, but they had been dating for a month and Blaine was still yet to develop any feelings for him. If anything, Eli was too nice and polite. Everything he did was sweet, and homely, and vanilla. Basically, very, very boring.

Sure, he felt bad for breaking up with him, and sometimes wonders if it was the right thing, but it had been a very civil break-up and they still occasionally message each other. It had only taken Eli two weeks to start dating a new guy anyway, so at least Blaine can be reassured he didn’t break the man’s heart.

Still, Blaine is sure he should be feeling some sort of sadness. They _had_ been dating for about five weeks when he broke it off. He is still meant to feel a bit glum, right? He did have _some_ feelings for the guy, but they were skirting more on the platonic side. Sometimes Blaine wondered if it would’ve been better if they had never dated, and just left it at being friends. They might still send each other the odd message, but they no longer see each other. It feels more like a lost friendship than anything.

He reaches his stop, pushing his way through the crowded station to reach street level. It’s still a ten-minute walk to his first destination; a small independent coffee shop, but he doesn’t mind the stroll.

The streets are busy, but it’s more freeing than his apartment. The hustle and bustle of the city makes Blaine’s problems seem smaller, no longer all that important.

At the coffee shop he orders his usual medium drip, having a quick chat with the waitress on shift before sitting at one of the tables by the window, watching the people go by.

It’s possibly one of his favourite places in the city. The staff are all friendly, there’s good coffee, and the atmosphere of the shop is pleasant and homely. It’s located in a relatively peaceful part of the city, but there is still plenty of passer-by’s to watch while drinking your coffee.

Blaine loves creating stories about each person who goes past. Today he decides that the red hair girl hastily rushing past on her phone is going to become the next big star to take Broadway. Another person, carrying a rose, is about to propose to his one true love. A couple walk past holding hands, about to go try a new activity together.

Sometimes, on day’s where the streets are less busy, he ends up constructing such elaborate and detailed ideas he wonders if he should be writing them down, creating stories in his free-time. But he never remembers to bring paper with him; plus it would make him seem even more of a creepy guy than he is already being.

Eventually he finishes his coffee and makes his way back out onto the street. This time he doesn’t have any particular destination in mind, although he walks in the direction of the small mall. The fastest way to the mall would be to go back to the subway station and catch the train, but since he isn’t in any rush he opts to take his time walking there. It isn’t as though there will be several application acceptations waiting in his inbox for him.

His route takes him past one of the seedier areas he knows of. Although it isn’t very busy during the day, with not much to attract the average shopper, at night there are bright lights for all kinds of clubs and bars.

One of the few places currently open along the block is an adult store. Previously he has always looked the other way when passing these types of shops, but today curiosity gets the better of him.

He doesn’t go in, but he does stop to have a quick look at the window. He has always wondered what these sorts of shops sold, thinking they would be dark and dodgy with all kinds of hard core scary torture stuff he couldn’t even imagine.

He is surprised to realise that the window simply holds some, if he dares to admit, pretty female lingerie. More risqué than your average high-street shop, but still somewhat classy. If Blaine wore bras, he might possibly consider this shop as a good place to buy them.

Maybe this shop is different to the others of the same clientele.

He is about to carry on when he spots a couple inside; the same couple he saw walk past the coffee shop earlier. It’s probably considered high-level stalking to go inside and see what they are doing, but Blaine can’t help the sudden interest he has in the couple, curious to how this may fit in with the story he conducted around them. He looks back over his shoulder to check if there is anyone who would see him entering, but the street is empty.

Blaine enters the shop.

“I like this pair,” the female says in a way Blaine can only describe as authoritive. The male of the couple doesn’t say anything. Blaine assumes he may have given a non-verbal response, but he couldn’t see from his position hiding behind a rack of bras.

Yes, he totally doesn’t look creepy right now.

There’s the sound of rustling clothes and the clicking of fine chains, the woman having picked up something else. Acting as if he’s interested in the bras, Blaine moves to the end of the clothing rack to get a clearer view of the couple.

“Which do you prefer?” The woman asks, holding out two pieces of… leather? Blaine still can’t quite make it out.

“Oh… well, I prefer the heavy ones,” the guy mumbles quietly, head bowed slightly. “Though they are a bit much…”

“But these are for tonight; nothing is too much. Will you be comfortable wearing this pair out?”

“Yes, ma’am.” The whisper was so quiet Blaine could only just make it out, having to infer slightly from the context of the discussion.

Blaine walks over to another rack, this time lace panties, his eyes on the male – the _submissive_ – and having to catch himself last minute from tumbling into the rack. His view of the couple is significantly improved from this new position, so he starts feigning interest in the items before him. Seconds later he is interrupted by a store clerk, stealing away his attention.

“Can I help you with something?” She asks him politely, though Blaine doesn’t miss her brief condescending look over his body. “The male underwear section is over there, including panties and bras, if you’re interested.”

“No, no, no,” Blaine stammered as he turned beet-red. “I was just browsing for my girlfriend!”

He was never good at lying.

The clerk looked incredulous, but likely decided that an ashamed student was not worth any more of her time. “That’s okay, let me know if you do need any help.”

Blaine nods and returns his attention back to the couple, who seem to have made their decision and are moving to the cashier desk to pay.

“Good boy,” the female praises as she lays a firm hand on the man’s lower back. “I’m confident you’ll be the best sub at Destiny!”

Blaine decides it’s high-time to make a hasty retreat.

***

That night, his curiosity once again gets the better of him.

He could get the earlier couple out of his mind. There was simply something about them that interested him, but he couldn’t define what. Hence why he is currently on the third page of Google, becoming more and more interested in what he finds.

He isn’t on any porn sites, in fact, all the sites that he visits are very educational and informative, but _down there_ has been wanting in on the action. He used to think that people into BDSM were a bit strange and creepy, not quite normal. However, after seeing the couple today, he’s begun to doubt his earlier thoughts. Maybe he was a bit prejudiced for thinking BDSM was like that? The couple today certainly seemed one of the most normal and loving couples he’s seen. The guy looked at the woman like she hung the moon and stars, and she looked at him like he was the sun allowing her to shine; Blaine didn’t use to think that BDSM relationships could be as romantic as the couple seemed to be. But his last few hours researching has begun to change his mind.

After his extensive research, Blaine decides that the couple must have been the traditional roles of a dominant and submissive. There wasn’t really any other explanation for their behaviour in the store. Strangely enough, Blaine feels an odd longing in his chest – he’s not put off by the BDSM. If anything, he’d like to try it himself.

He shakes his head, as though physically trying to clear his mind, before looking at the current article he has open on his computer, the story of a vanilla woman’s first time in a sex dungeon.

As the night draws on, he eventually does end up on the porn sites. He knows it isn’t real, that it is all done by actors, but he isn’t about to question the integrity of the site when his hard-on is so demanding. Plus, it’s worth the try, right? If it doesn’t sit well with him there is still the chance to backpedal without anyone even knowing, returning to the vanilla sex life.

That night, Blaine has the best. Orgasm. Ever.

***

The club, Destiny, plays on Blaine’s mind for several days. He googled it during one of his free periods at college. As he had expected it was a BDSM club, but it also claimed to be gay friendly, which from experience he knows some clubs aren’t.

The site also gave a virtual tour of the club, as well as pop up descriptions of the noteworthy aspects. It had two stages for people to ‘perform’ on. The main stage was equipped with a few select items and worked on a first come first served basis. The second stage was slightly off to the side and could be equipped however requested, but timeslots had to be booked in advance. There were also several private rooms at the club as well, some could be reserved while some were open for any of the visitors in the spur of the moment.

The club also claimed to be welcoming to both experienced BDSM participants and those new to the lifestyle. Possibly the most reassuring discovery Blaine made was how strict the club was on consent and safety, with a whole page dedicated to the rules and regulations. Anyone who wished to visit the club would have to sign a form confirming they had read and understood all the rules before even being given the exact address of the place. Once they confirmed a new members’ application, they club then give said person an electronic membership card that had to be presented to the doorman before being allowed in.

If Blaine had the confidence to show up at a BDSM club, he knows this would be a safe first choice.

A few weeks after discovering all the information on the club, and more research into other places, Blaine still hadn’t gotten over his nerves about going.

He was also surprised to learn that most clubs didn’t allow alcohol consumption on the premises, having been something he assumed every club would have. Destiny was one of the rare ones that did allow it, but there were several rules around this to ensure everyone remained safe despite the possible intoxication.

Blaine was hanging his sodden coat on the coatrack, having been outside in an unexpected summer storm, when he hears Nick calling for him.

“Can you come here for a bit, Blaine?”

Nick’s tone was scarily similar to the ‘we need to talk’ tone that a couple with relationship problems took on, and Blaine didn’t know how to respond. He set his wet sneakers aside, taking care not to place them on the carpet. He looked down at his soaked-through shirt and decided that a little bit of time to gather his nerves couldn’t be wrong, right?

“Can I get changed first?”

“Sure,” Nick calls back cheerfully, lessening some of Blaine’s rising worry. He quickly makes his way to his room, hanging the strap of his dripping wet satchel over the radiator to deal with later. He strips down, grabbing the discarded towel from his morning shower off the floor where he had thrown it earlier. He dries himself off before hunting out some clean and dry clothes.

Still rubbing his hair with the towel, he makes his way across the hall to Nick’s room, knocking and entering in one motion.

“Hey, Nick. What was it you wanted?” he asks Nick in a friendly tone.

“I just wanted to talk to you, with no distractions for once.” This worried Blaine. They chat all the time, so what could be this important? Does Nick think he has a drug addiction? Has he discovered his recent google searches? They both use each-others laptops…

His worry must have shown on his face, because Nick decides to elaborate.

“I’ve just been worried about you. Recently… you’ve felt distant from me. It’s as if you’re just any odd random person living with me.” Nick pauses, looking for the correct words. “Since you broke up with Eli, I hardly seem to see you. And, no offence, but you look like you are on the verge of breaking down at any moment. I want to be there for you, but I don’t know how to when I don’t know what’s wrong. I was hoping you would be willing to tell me how to help you, if even there is something I can do.”

Blaine considers Nick’s words, the worry subsiding but only to be replaced by trepidation. At least this isn’t as bad as Nick discovering Blaine’s BDSM searches; he can handle this.

“I’m fine about Eli, I really am,” Blaine soothes, climbing onto Nick’s bed to sit cross-legged facing his best friend. “I’m really happy for him. He’s moved on, got a new boyfriend. And the new guy seems a perfect match - it’s cool.”

Nick seems to study Blaine’s face. “Is it really cool, Blaine?”

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t miss Eli,” Blaine sighs, hand carding through his damp curls. “But I think I miss having that person to confide in, to trust blindly. I miss having him, but not like I miss Eli, but I miss having that someone, who in this case happened to be Eli. Am I making any sense?”

“As much sense as you normally do,” Nick jokes, playfully hitting Blaine’s shoulder.

“I want to have that someone again, but I also want it to be the right someone. I don’t want a relationship just for the sake of a relationship, otherwise I wouldn’t have broken up with Eli, but I’m lonely without someone. I want a boyfriend, but I want him to be _the one_. And I know if I go looking for a relationship, I won’t find one. But then again-“

“Blaine, you’re rambling. I get it,” Nick interrupts with a chuckle.

“Sorry,” he apologises. “It’s just. Well. It’s not just that. I still haven’t found a job, Nick. I’m the only one left in my class without a place to go come September.” Blaine can’t quite quell his frustration.

“Oh, Blaine,” Nick coos, throwing himself at Blaine for a cuddle of support. “It’s fine, there is no rush. For a boyfriend or a job. Ok, tell you what,” Nick announces, his arms still wrapped around Blaine. “You do realise you haven’t got to be dating someone to be able to confide in them, right? I’ve known you since forever, but unload on me. There is no romance between us, but treat me like you would a boyfriend!”

“Nick, that is just awkward!” Blaine complains, hitting at his friends back until he releases him.

“Why? We have been friends for, like, forever,” Nick explains as he flops back onto the bed, arms flailing like a teenage girl at a sleepover. “As long as you promise not to fall for me, and I promise not to fall for you, it’s a great plan of mine! Let’s pinky-swear it!” Nick says with child-like enthusiasm, bouncing into a sitting position. After a pause, Blaine caves.

“Fine, pinky-swear that you can be my fake boyfriend and we promise not to fall deeply in love with each other,” Blaine states as he holds his hand out, linking his pinky finger with Nick’s outstretched one.

“Okay, so that’s temporary boyfriend sorted. Next on the agenda; your job dilemma,” he announces, sitting upright to show he is taking it seriously. “You still have loads of time; you haven’t finished your course yet! Have you looked into back-up options?”

“Not really,” Blaine admits with a sigh.

“Okay. So, you have your heart set on teaching. But what about a dramatherapist, or a stage manager, or something else? Have you looked into other career options?”

“I haven’t…” Blaine considers Nick’s suggestions for a moment. “I guess I could see myself going into therapy…”

“Why don’t you head to the careers office on Monday; speak to someone who will be able to help you.” Blaine smiles, a small weight seeming to have been lifted off his shoulder. He regrets not coming to Nick sooner, not realising he would be this helpful.

“What else can I help with?”

“I think that’s everything…” Blaine replies distractively, thinking of his current indecision over BDSM.

“Stop lying, Blaine,” at Blaine’s confused look, Nick continues. “We have been friends since we were five, I know what that look means. Spill.”

“It’s a bit T.M.I”

“Blaine, I shared a room with you in high school. There is no T.M.I!”

“Well, it’s about sex…” when Nick has no visible reaction, Blaine hesitantly explains a little more, “specifically kinky sex.”

“Ooh, a bit of gossip. Come on Blaine, don’t leave me hanging!” Nick teases, shifting to lay on his stomach, feet swinging in the air.

“What do you know about BDSM?”

“Not much, but I’m all ears!” he replies unaffected, still kicking his feet.

So Blaine explains everything about the past few weeks, from stalking the couple in the shop to the downloaded application form on his computer, currently unfilled.

“So, fill the form in,” Nick states once Blaine has finished.

“But that’s the problem!” Blaine says, rather loudly considering their close proximity. “I’m not sure I do like it!”

“Blaine, from what you have just told me, you are completely turned on by exciting BDSM sex. And you are trying to tell me you don’t know if you like it. Seriously? It seems unlikely.”

“Yes, but…” Blaine drifts off.

“Okay,” Nick starts as he rolls over on the bed, twisting so his head is hanging off the side. “So what is the issue?” Sometimes Blaine wonders how old his friend really is; he certainly doesn’t act his age.

“I’m scared that it’s dark and dodgy, and the internet has just glorified it.” Blaine moves to mirror Nick’s position. “I’m scared I’m getting involved in something that is over my head, something bigger than I am. I’m scared that I have become so blinkered by it that I’m missing a big warning sign. It’s completely new territory, and I am out of my depth. What if I end up sinking, unable to stay afloat?”

“Well, I will throw a life ring in a save you. I won’t let you get too lost in it all Blaine, I promise.” Blaine studies Nick’s face, unable to see anything other than sincerity.

“Thanks, Nick. I just… I just don’t know.” Blaine moves back up the bed so his head is no longer hanging of the side, the upside-down position having made him go slightly light headed.

“No one ever knows, Blaine. That’s half the excitement! And sometimes you make the wrong call, but you go back and try again. I know!” Nick bounces up and down, his childish side making a reappearance. “Let’s make a pro-v-con list! We can do it together, and if you miss a big warning sign I will point it out to you.” Nick clambers of the bed, collecting a yellow legal pad from his desk draw, and picking up a pen on his way back.

They spend several hours talking it all through, Blaine and Nick both googling it on their phones. Blaine is grateful for his friend’s level-headiness over the whole thing. He shows Nick pages he has bookmarked, and Nick comes across pages Blaine hasn’t seen before.

Although Nick decides it definitely isn’t his thing, he remains helpful and supportive of Blaine’s interest, asking and answering unbiased questions to help Blaine reach a decision.

Come the end of the evening, he returns to his room with several pages of pros and cons on whether he should go to the club or not. He decides he will fill in the form for Destiny, although if he goes or not is still up for discussion. Until he has a membership to the club, the option of going is a moot point anyway.

***

It takes five days - _Five days!_ – to hear back from the club, confirming his acceptance. Apparently they also did a background check to make sure he had not been blacklisted from any other clubs.

In the time it takes the club to accept his application, Blaine had made up his mind. He decided that if he was that eager to get his membership confirmed, then he must be as eager to go to the club itself.

Which explains his current position, sat on the subway on his way to Destiny.


	2. Destiny

The club has a much better atmosphere than he anticipated. Despite reading every Yelp review for the place, some past of him still expected it to be a dark, earie place.

He was pleasantly surprised. And more reassured in his decision to come.

He takes a deep breath before entering. Just inside the building, but out of the view of the door, is a bouncer who asks to see his membership. Blaine pulls out his phone and opens the screenshot he took earlier. He didn’t want to risk not having a signal and being unable to load that page, knowing he would never get the nerve to return if he was sent away. He shows it to the guard, who uses some device to scan the barcode and confirm he is a verified member.

He is waved through by the guard, and stops to hand his coat in at the cloakroom. The woman asks for his membership card, which he shows for her to scan. Everything at the club is tracked by people’s membership cards, which although are digital, can be printed out if a particular person prefers to do so. He can even present it when he orders a drink and a tab is started, which he can pay online at a later time (although he vaguely remembers some terms and conditions revolving it’s use).

The continued use of the membership card is also an extra security measure, meaning that’s that if, somehow, someone gets through the bouncers without a valid membership, it doesn’t take long for them to be found out.

Inside the main club, the lights are slightly dimmer, yet not too dark to be unable to see. Blaine can make out the people sat over at the three occupied booths, the seven people sat at ordinary tables, and the three people conversing at the bar. He also spots a couple on the main stage, but like the chicken he is, he doesn’t investigate that just yet.

There are varying level displays of submissiveness about the room, some scarcely dressed kneeling on the floor, while some not being obvious about their chosen status. There are also varying states of dress, some being very full on BDSM leather harnesses and some simply in a shirt and jeans, no different to what you would wear in normal day to day life. Blaine relaxes a bit, knowing his own black jeans and black shirt doesn’t make him stick out.

He orders a coke at the bar, paying with normal cash rather than his membership card, and perching on one of the bar stools. He isn’t silly enough to buy an alcoholic drink before he is more aware and at peace with his surroundings, not wanting to be intoxicated in such a new environment. Once the bartender hands him his drink, he turns his attention to the performing couple.

Although there is music playing, it is at a comfortable level. He would be able to have a convocation with someone stood next to him without having to raise his voice, although it is too loud for him to hear the couple on stage, a fair distance away.

The couple performing are both females, one clearly a dom and one a submissive, and Blaine is glad to discover that no-one seems phased by the lgbt pair. Just because the place said it was gay friendly, it didn’t mean the patrons would be. Blaine finds it reassuring that the clubs claim appears to be true.

The dom is wearing black jeans and a tight fitting purple top, while her submissive is even more casual ripped jeans and a blouse. And a rope.

The female dom has her sub standing, facing away from those watching, with her arms tied behind her back in complicated knots. Blaine wishes he as a bit closer so that he could see how the knots work; there is certainly an art to them, making them aesthetically pleasing while holding secure.

The dom steps back to admire her handiwork, pulling out her phone and taking a few snaps before pocketing the item and undoing her sub.

Knowing the ‘show’ had come to an end, Blaine looks around the room again. Although most the people are of course the same as earlier, there a few new couples, the place now a bit busier than when he first entered.

He also spots a few people walking around in shirts with the club’s logo on. While most of these are cleaning tables or talking to the patrons, two men are tending to the stage; one wiping down surfaces that must have been used before Blaine arrived, and one tiding up and changing anything used with a clean replacement.

The two men leave and a new couple take to the stage. Blaine is surprised to recognise them as the couple he saw in the adult shop the other day. They must have enjoyed it the last time if they are back for another visit.

He gets lost in watching their performance. If it could be classed a performance; the pair are clearly there for themselves, the audience simply being there rather than explicitly performing to the room. But he could still consider it a performance, right?

Blaine doesn’t really know all the lingo, but he wants to stay long enough to learn more.

Having started to relax, he decides to order his go to alcoholic drink; a Mojito. He sips on it slowly, watching the dom on stage tie the submissive to a cross – an Andrews Cross according to Blaine’s research.

He gets about halfway through his drink before he feels eyes on him. Looking around, he doesn’t notice anyone staring at him. Until he turns back to his drink and finds a hand covering the top of the glass.

“Drinking maybe isn’t the wisest idea for a sub on their own,” The newcomer spoke, commanding. Blaine looks up to the man stood beside him, towering over Blaine. He asks the bartender for a glass of water before turning his attention back to Blaine, hand still on the glass. “What’s this? Rum maybe?”

Blaine was stunned by the man’s direct approach. Also, how did this guy know he was a sub?

“It’s a dom instinct,” he smirks, Blaine having apparently voiced his thoughts. He takes in the man, from his green eyes to his meerkat-ish looks. Not Blaine’s usual type, but the man sure was attractive. “The name is Sebastian, but if you wish, tonight you can call me Sir.”

Blaine can’t stop the involuntary shiver at the words. The man – Sebastian – hands Blaine a bottle of water that had been placed on the bar. Blaine takes it with a thanks, breaking the seal and taking a drink.

“Blaine,” he stumbles, finally introducing himself.

“That’s a very nice name, Blaine. Thank you for sharing it with me.” Blaine preens. “Before we go any further, how much have you drunk so far?”

“Umm, just the half of that glass.”

“So you are sober enough to consent, correct?” Blaine nods nervously, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Sebastian. “First time here?”

“Y-yes.”

“Enjoying it so far?” Sebastian questions, finally sitting down on the barstool next to Blaine.

“More than I had expected, to be honest.”

“That’s good then. What would you say to taking the experience a little further, venturing into the back rooms?” Blaine is hesitant to reply. He doesn’t know this man, and he is having to decide if he can put his trust in him. Sebastian notices the hesitation. “I’ll take it slow. A one-night thing?” Well, everyone allowed in is checked, so this Sebastian must not be too bad, right? Screw it, he came here in search of new experiences, why not take them. In a moments decision, he answers the man.

“O-okay, Sir,” he decides, dropping his head.

“That’s a good boy. Come with me.”

Sebastian takes Blaine by the hand, a suspicious sports bag in the other, leading him off the main club floor and into a corridor with several rooms on one side. Sebastian finds the first room that isn’t marked either engaged or used – indicating there either is an occupant in the room, or someone has left and it is yet to be wiped down by a member of staff.

Despite the music in the club being at a comfortable level, it is much quieter in the room, only a faint sound can be heard through the closed door.

“What are your limits?” He questions, sitting on the bed and putting the bag down next to him. Blaine stands awkwardly until Sebastian gestures to the bed next to him. Blaine perches on the edge, as though ready to run at a moment’s notice.

“Limits? Umm, I’m not sure…” Blaine answers

“Oh. You are very new to this,” Sebastian responds, seeming to sound a little more unsure. “That’s okay. You do know what they are though, right?” Blaine nods, Sebastian looking visibly relieved at this. “Good. I’m not sure I would be the right person for someone who hasn’t at least done some research. Anyway, back on track. What are your limits?”

“I’m not really sure…”

“I don’t intend to do this anyway, but things like water sports, cutting?”

“I don’t want either of them. Nothing that will last more than a few days. And nothing that can’t be hidden by clothes. Are they limits?”

“They can be, if that’s what you want. Anything else?”

“Umm… I don’t know. Not of the top of my mind. Can I have a safe word to stop if I don’t like something?”

“Of course! Please, never take part in a scene without a safe word! What do you use?” Sebastian rushes. During this talk he seemed to have lost some of his dom persona, seeming almost as nervous as Blaine.

“I didn’t realise it was me who chose them. What sort of words do I use?” Apparently Blaine didn’t do as much research as he thought he had. He is grateful that this dom is being helpful towards righting him.

“Anything that you will remember in the heat of the moment. But you can always use the standard red, yellow, green system if you want.”

“Yes, I will just use that, if that’s ok?” Blaine asks, unsure.

“Of course it’s okay. But I want to check you know what they mean first…” Sebastian hints.

“Red for stop. Yellow for slow down/I’m not sure. And green for yes/keep going.”

“Well done,” Sebastian replies, Blaine feeling warm from the praise. “Since you don’t have many limits, I want you to tell me the minute you aren’t feeling turned on by anything, okay?”

“Yes, Sir,” he replies, starting the transition into the scene.

“That’s a good boy.” Blaine smiles, looking at his toes submissively. “From now on, you are not to speak unless asked a question.” Sebastian pauses for a brief moment, possibly waiting for a safeword, before continuing. “I need you to strip and drop to your knees,” Sebastian commands.

Blaine takes a deep breath before rising up. It’s not like this will be his first one night stand picked up in a club, it’s just a slightly different theme to usual.

He starts stripping hastily, wanting to impress his Master for the night. However in his rush he ends up making more of a fool of himself. He gets tangled up in his shirt, and almost falls over while balancing on one leg to remove his trousers. Eventually he manages the simple taking, stripping down to his boxers and folding his clothes, pushing them to the side of the room before dropping to his knees near to bottom of the bed. While Blaine was stripping, Sebastian was searching around the room and collecting various items, laying them in easy reach on the bed; although out of Blaine’s view.

“Boxers as well, if you would,” Sebastian asks, ready for a safeword.

Blaine stands, removing the final item of clothing and exposing himself to the room. He hopes the man locked the door behind them.

When Blaine is once again kneeling, Sebastian grabs the first item of the bed, holding it up just in Blaine’s line of view. Out of all the collars Blaine has seen online, this is by far the nicest. It is very simple, with only one ring hanging from the black leather, placed at the front of the collar.

“Colour?” The dom questions.

“Green,” he says straight away, his dick definitely agreeing.

As Sebastian approaches, Blaine notices that the collar wasn’t quite as simple as it first seemed. It is sewn together with a delicate red thread around the edges, which also happens to match the colour of the collar’s inside. As it is placed round his neck, Blaine is surprised by the softness, having expected something much harsher that may even chaff. The red material is some kind of caressing velvet, which seems to stroke his skin as it moves rather than rub.

Once Sebastian has secured the collar, he steps back to admire Blaine. He expects he looks pretty hot like this. Blaine is surprised a club would have such high quality equipment. Seeming to read his mind, Sebastian speaks.

“It’s mine, I hope you don’t mind. Most clubs only have the basic – cheap – collars, so I carry my own.” Blaine doesn’t hear a question in Sebastian’s words, so decides not to answer. He could always safeword if it was a problem. After a pause, Sebastian continues, “legs apart.”

Blaine complies, moving his knees as wide as he can. However, Sebastian tuts, clearly not impressed. He walks forwards to stand between Blaine’s legs, tauntingly, he slowly widens his stance so his ankles touch Blaine’s knees.

“This is a little disappointing, I must admit,” he tuts again. Sebastian spreads his legs further, forcing Blaine’s knees out as well. Sebastian doesn’t stop until Blaine physically can’t go any further. “That’s much better,” he praises.

Sebastian steps back, taking Blaine in and deciding what to do next. He walks around Blaine, stopping when he is directly behind.

“Hands behind your back.” He commands with authority, Blaine clasping his hands together before the order is fully processed by his mind. He is a little scared by how quick he has fallen into this submissive mindset. But it also excites him just as much. “Grip your left wrist with your right hand,” he corrects. Blaine moves his hands to obey.

Sebastian walks around Blaine again, stopping just before he walks a complete circle.

“Head up.” Blaine complies. “Eye’s down, slut.” A shiver travels down his spine as he does so.

It continues this way for some time, Blaine getting impossibly harder with each adjustment Sebastian makes. He hasn’t even been touched in a sexual way, but his cock is straining in search of friction. In a way the lack of sexual touching has made it that bit more erotic; Blaine on display, having to listen carefully to his temporary Master’s words to ensure he moves to the exact position that is asked off him.

“I want you to stay like that,” Sebastian finally decides, leaving Blaine and going to lay on the bed. From somewhere he must have found a book, as every so often Blaine can hear the turns of pages.

The position Sebastian had finally decided on was possibly the most strenuous of all. His legs are still splayed wide, although thankfully not quite as far as to begin with, but now he is forced to precariously balance kneeled up. His hands are just below his shoulder blades, not allowed to touch each other, while his arms were out to the side at almost right angles so that his chest puffed out. His head was partly bowed, but his eyes where directed at the ground below him.

It didn’t take long for his muscles to start putting up a protest, but Blaine’s determined to succeed. His dick wasn’t helping in the matter, trying to unbalance his centre of gravity.

After what seemed like forever, Blaine finally heard Sebastian put down his book. Blaine almost sighs in relief, until he catches himself last minute and remembers to stay quiet.

“Tut tut,” Sebastian scolds as he approaches. Blaine heart almost plummets, worried this won’t be the end to his torcher. “Someone moved.” It wasn’t until that moment that Blaine realised he had let his arms drop and his hands clasp together to relieve some on the strain.

“I’m sorry, Master!” he all but pleads.

“Tut tut,” Sebastian scolds again. “Did I say you could talk?”

“No, Mas-“ too late Blaine realises his mistake. Sebastian chuckles.

“I think someone needs to be punished,” Sebastian teases. Blaine can almost picture him having a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Colour?” he asks before moving any further.

“Green! So so green, Sir,” Blaine splutters desperately, not wanting Sebastian to change his mind. At this rate, Blaine isn’t going to last much longer. He has never felt so desperate in his life.

“That’s good to hear,” Sebastian chuckles almost patronisingly. “You can relax for a moment.”

Blaine does, almost collapsing to the floor. He can’t be sure, but he is sure he hears Sebastian chuckle over his own laboured breathing. He hears some clicking of metal, but it seems almost too distant to worry about.

Before long Sebastian returns, asking for Blaine’s wrist. He holds it out for Sebastian, who places something bulky around it. Blaine looks up, recognising it to be a wrist cuff. This one is nowhere near the standard of the collar, much bulkier and less eloquent as Sebastian’s own equipment.

“These belong to the club,” Sebastian states, seeming to once again pick up on Blaine’s unanswered question. After doing the other wrist, Sebastian speaks again. “I’m going to need you to stand up now.”

With a huge mental effort, Blaine manages to stand on his own. Once upright, Sebastian places a hand over the back of Blaine’s collar and gently directs him towards a large cross by the far wall. A St Percy’s cross, maybe? Blaine vaguely remembers it from his googling. It’s a St someone cross anyway.

Sebastian pushes him face first towards to cross, taking his arms one-by-one and attaching the cuffs to the cross. Once Blaine is attached, Sebastian quickly leaves him before returning with two cuffs for his ankles, also attaching them to the cross.

“What are you being punished for?”

“For moving when you said to stay still, and for talking without permission,” Blaine responds easily.

“Good boy,” he praises, the words going straight to Blaine’s cock. “Now, let me think.” Sebastian steps closer to Blaine and starts rubbing his buttock in circular motions. “Since this is your first time ever, it is only fair to go easy. However, you should start as you mean to go on…” Sebastian pauses in deliberation. “I think you deserve five hits for moving, and one hit for every word you spoke. So, if I am right, that’s a total of nine and a half hits. Let’s round it up to a nice even ten. Colour?”

“Green, Master,” Blaine replies easily. As the last syllable leaves his mouth, a hit lands squarely on Blaine’s right bum cheek. Blaine isn’t even sure where the paddle came from, but he does know it stings like a bitch.

“That’s one. Colour?”

“Green,” Blaine answers again, only a moment before the second strike lands. Sebastian doesn’t check for Blaine’s safeword as number three lands straight after. Blaine can’t help but let out a small groan of discomfort, yet being so close he could probably cum just from the slightest touch. Who knew he was such a masochist?

Sebastian gives him a couple of moments to collect himself before landing the next strike at the top of his thighs. This time Blaine writhes, trying to escape the pain.

The fifth strike is placed in the exact same place as the last, doubling the pain. He moans loudly, the noise sounding erotic even to his own ears. When his moan finally dies down, Sebastian speaks up.

“You make the most amazing sounds!” Sebastian drawls right next to Blaine ears, using his free hand to massage Blaine’s rear. “And you are marking up so nicely, you will be feeling it for weeks. Are you ready for number six?”

“Yes, please Sir! Green, Master!” Blaine begs.

Sebastian’s hand is removed from Blaine’s reddening backside, preparing for the next strike. It lands on his left side, Blaine bucking away.

However, this time his scream is not from pleasure. “Red! Red!” he shouts.

“Sshh,” Sebastian tries to calm him, dropping the paddle and going to his aid. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“I’ve dis- Shit! I’ve dislocated my shoulder!”

“Shit! Umm, are you alright?” Blaine doesn’t even dignify that with a response. “Fuck. What do you want me to do? What should I do? Should I call someone? An ambulance? Or get a member of staff in? There should be someone trained in first aid, right? I will go get help…” Sebastian starts to leave.

“Calm down!” Blaine calls, not wanting the dom to leave. “It’s ok. It happens sometimes. Just untie me, please,” he directs. Sebastian does as asked, leading Blaine over to sit on the bed.

“What do you mean ‘It happens sometimes’?”

“I have E.D.S - Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome. My joints dislocate easily.” Blaine sees the look of horror on Sebastian’s face, and can’t help but laugh. “I guess I probably should have mentioned it…”

“You think!?” He exclaims, clearly panicking slightly. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Well, I did, but not like this!” He corrects himself.

“Stop apologising!” Blaine laughs.

“Right, sorry.” Blaine give him a pointed look. “Sorry.” The both chuckles this time. “Right. What do you need me to do? If something similar has happened before…”

“I just need to put it back…” Blaine replies distractedly, already pulling his arm about to try and sort it.

“What! Just like that? I can see the joint out of place for crying out loud!” Blaine chuckles. Everyone always has the same reaction.

“Because of E.D.S, while it does mean I dislocate really easily, it is also possible for me to slot it back. As long as it hasn’t chipped a bone in dislocat-“

“Chipped a bone! I really think you should go to the ER…”

“Let me see if I can get it back first,” Blaine commands, all hint of the sub gone. “If I went to the ER every time it happened it would cost me a fortune in fuel alone!”

“Wha- How many times do you do this?” Sebastian asks, gesturing to Blaine.

“About once or twice a wee-“

“Once or twice a week!” Sebastian almost shouts. “You said sometimes, not all the fucking time!”

“Well, normally I do my shoulder in my sleep, so it doesn’t feel like it happens that much.”

“I feel sick.” Blaine laughs at the boy, continuing to try and sort his shoulder out.

“I think I need a bit of help. Can you pull my arm behind me please?” Blaine asks.

“No. Sorry, but no. I can’t touch it. Tt looks gross!” Blaine sighs.

“I think this may be an ER job unfortunately. I can’t get it back on my own today.”

“Ok. Umm. You can’t drive can you?” Blaine looks at Sebastian as though he is stupid. “Of course you can’t. I haven’t drunk much, but I can’t be sure I’m not over the limit. Should I call an ambulance?” Blaine shakes his head.

“But it might be useful if you can call me a taxi, please,” Blaine requests, Sebastian grabbing his phone and calling whatever company it is he had on speed dial.

Blaine doesn’t listen to the conversation, instead trying to get dressed. In the time it takes Sebastian to book the taxi, Blaine has only managed to get his jeans up to his knees.

“Do you want help?” Sebastian asks.

“Please,” Blaine requests dejectedly, hating to ask for any help related to his condition.

“The taxi should be here in ten to fifteen minutes.”

********

The taxi arrives in only nine minutes. Sebastian sees Blaine off and offers to pay part of the taxi fee, which Blaine regretfully has to accept since he didn’t come out with much cash.

When he arrives at the ER he pays the cab driver, getting only a few coins change, and heads in for what he knows will be a long wait. The emergency team never seem to count a dislocated joint as high priority.

The solid seats of the waiting room remind Blaine of the bruise forming on his butt. No matter how he sits, thanks to Sebastian’s skilled strikes, he can’t get comfortable. He rubs his wrists, which are also a faint red from the cuffs rubbing. Blaine hopes the ER team don’t ask him too many details.

He hasn’t yet decided what he is going to tell the doctor. He can’t exactly go in there and say he was tied up to a cross while a stranger was beating his backside because he talked without permission.

But that stranger certainly knew what to do to turn Blaine on; or at least, Blaine now knows he is very much into BDSM. Although he wasn’t too keen on the ending, and wasn’t partially impressed with how Sebastian freaked out and abandoned him, he is eager to go back to Destiny. Or maybe sign up to FetLife. Or maybe both. He can’t see himself being in a relationship without BDSM ever again.

Blaine watches the hands tick on the waiting room clock.

When the clock ticks over to four am, he decides to use the remaining change from the taxi to get himself a coffee from the vending machine.

Why are emergency rooms so slow? Blaine has been waiting for about three hours now. He wishes dislocated joints came higher up the priority list than drink related injuries, but after another intoxicated person gets seem ahead of him he knows he is in for a long evening.

Tick; tick.

Tick; tick.

Tick, tick, tock.

The mouse runs up the clock.

The clock struck one.

The mouse ran down.

Hickory dickory dock.

He sighs. Everyone who was in the room when Blaine arrived has now been seen to, as well as some who arrived after him. Once again he hates the fact his condition makes him low priority; he went through a stage where he had to come to the ER so many times he joked about needing a season ticket!

“Blaine Anderson?” A nurse calls from the triage room. About time!

“Yes, that’s me,” he announces as he stands up, trying not to wince in pain. Hopefully his expression can be put down to his shoulder.

“Come in,” she invites. “What’s can I help you with?”

“I’ve dislocated my shoulder,” he replies simply, hoping the nurse doesn’t probe for more information.

“How did this happen?” She asks, obvious to Blaine’s reluctance to share.

“I was in the gym – I have hypermobility and E.D.S,” he offers in explanation.

“Ok,” she smiles knowingly. “I will send you down to X-ray. Have you had any painkiller?” Blaine shakes his head no. “Are you allergic to ibuprofen?” Blaine shakes his head again. “I will go grab you some, then you can head down to the X-ray department.”

Blaine takes the painkiller and offered water when the nurse returns before navigating his way to the x-ray department. He probably knew the way so well he could do it with his eyes shut; although he doesn’t dare try in case he ends up dislocating something else!

He isn’t kept waiting long before the technician calls him through for an X-ray and he is sent back to the waiting room to once again sit there for hours before being seen to.

He is the only one in the waiting room when he arrives after having the X-ray taken, yet he is still sat there for an hour without being seen to. Blaine is grateful he has nothing on tomorrow. Well, today. He shoots of a quick text to Nick to explain what is happening. Another fifteen minutes later he is finally called through by a doctor.

Blaine looks up and his words are caught in his throat. The doctor is the most attractive man he has ever seen before! He has perfectly coiffed chestnut brown hair, somehow still defying gravity despite probably having been at work for hours. He also has the most mesmerising blue eyes-

Blaine realises he has been staring for some time, and quickly stands up to follow the doctor through.

“Hi, I’m Doctor Hummel,” he introduces himself, holding open the curtain to one of the beds. “You have got a dislocated shoulder, and it also looks as though it has chipped a bone.” Blaine nods, not the first time he has heard these words. Which is a good job too, as he is a bit distracted by the hot doctor. “It’s quite an impressive dislocation,” Doctor Hummel starts, making chit-chat. “How did you manage that?”

“Eh… umm… my shoulder?” Blaine stutters. The Doctor chuckles.

“No, your brain! Of course your shoulder!” He jokes.

“Oh. Umm. I was in the gym…” Blaine splutters.

“It’s almost six in the morning, and I am assuming you have been here a while, what where you doing in the gym that late!” Blaine stares at the doctor open mouthed, unable to form words.

He starts rubbing his right wrist nervously, drawing the Doctor to his fading marks.

“Is everything ok? Your home life ok?” Doctor Hummel asks suspiciously.

“Yes…” Blaine answers, a little confused.

“What’s your girlfriend like?”

“I’m gay!” He blurts. The Doctor chuckles. “I’m also single,” he adds for some unknown reason, unable to stop himself. It must be the painkillers they gave him.

“That’s good to know,” the Doctor smiles. “So, what gym was it you where at? There can’t be many open that late.” Blaine doesn’t know why, but something in the Doctor’s tone makes Blaine reply before he really processes it.

“Destiny.”

“Interesting…” the doctor replies in thought, still fussing around getting ready to sort Blaine’s shoulder. “Can you take your top of please? Just so I can get to your shoulder better. If you can’t that’s fine, I just might need to cut you out of it if I can’t work around it," the doctor rambles.

Blaine pulls the top over his head one handed, careful of his painful shoulder. The doctor stands at Blaine side, one hand on his arm and one on his back. Blaine’s skin feels tingly at the contact.

“I’m going to pull it in five, four, three-“

“Arrrggghh!” Blaine moans, the doctor having pulled on two. “What happened to one?” Blaine half accuses, half jokes. Although Blaine must admit he is impressed the Doctor got it back on the first attempt.

“Well, it was finished on one instead,” the doctor smirks. Blaine can’t help but smile. “So, Destiny you said?” Blaine nods, still pouting slightly at the doctor for his mean, cruel – and kind of sexy - trick. “You know, I also go there quite often.”

Blaine’s mouth drops to the floor. The doctor laughs.

“Interesting ‘gym’, but I guess you can burn a lot of calories. So, what happened to your dom?”

Blaine’s mind takes a moment to catch up to what is happening. This guy knows about the club… And goes there himself!

“He gave me a bit of cash for my taxi…” Blaine replies, not really sure what the doctor wants to know.

“You a regular of his?” Blaine shakes his head.

“It was my first time going,” Blaine can’t help but drop his head.

“Well, I don’t want you to be too scared to go again, and since I am a doctor I would know how to help with your condition. I could even give you some free physio tips. I’m not working next Saturday. How about you give me your number and address, I will pick you up, and we can go together?”

Somehow underneath all his shock, Blaine manages to stutter out his number to the hotter than the sun doctor.


	3. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue, several years later

****

“Blaine!” His dom shouts. “Get your perky backside here!”

Blaine sighs, throwing both shirts he was deciding between onto the bed, having not been able to decide which one to where tonight. He walks, in just a pair of black briefs, towards the door.

The minute he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he is pushed back against the front door and taken with a passionate kiss.

“Nice to see you too, Kurt!” Blaine chuckles.

“If I come home to that sight, you surely couldn’t have expected me to react any differently!” Kurt exclaims.

“Good day at work?” He asks, taking Kurt’s bag and coat to put away, as is outlined in their contract. They are not in a full 24/7 dynamic, but Blaine would have done this everyday for his husband anyway.

“Same old same old. No one as cute as that guy three years ago, who came in lying about how he dislocated his shoulder though,” Kurt chuckles, taking Blaine for another passionate kiss.

In fact, it was exactly three years to the day since Blaine and Kurt met. The following week Kurt had picked him up and took him to the club, which resulted in Kurt spending the night at Blaine’s, and an awkward apology to Nick the next day who claimed he ‘got no sleep because of their constant moans’.

A month later they were officially dating. Two months later they had a contract, and Blaine was convinced he had met the love of his life. Three months later Blaine got a job doing music therapy in the children’s ward, thanks to Kurt putting in a good word for him.

Another twelve months down the line, Blaine had proposed. A year later, they got married.

And now, to celebrate their third year of knowing each other, Kurt had planned a surprise for Blaine at Destiny.

“So, why is my extremely hot husband stood here in his pants? Some nice lacy underwear I bought you I would be all for, but these old briefs I am less keen on,” he smiles, kissing Blaine again.

“I couldn’t decide what to wear. Since _someone_ won’t tell me what is going to happen,” Blaine teases. He gets a light tap on the bum for being cheeky.

“I have told you. I have booked the stage for a couple of slots, and then one of the back rooms. What more do you need to know?” Kurt asks innocently, grinding into Blaine’s hips, teasingly close yet not close enough.

“Kurrrrtttt, Sirrrrrrrr, Please!” Blaine wines.

“Nope! Come on, lets go pick some clothes out for you, then we can go to McDonalds on the way to the club.”

“McDonalds! Really?” Blaine asks in shock, Kurt never agreeing to eat anything from that ‘fat loaded rat place’.

“Only if you behave.” Blaine follows Kurt to their bedroom like a puppy following his master. The comparison probably couldn’t be any closer.

***

When they arrive at the club, the first thing they do is greet everyone they know; which is quite a few considering they are regulars to the club.

As they make their way over to the bar, Blaine spots a face he hasn’t seen for three years.

“Sebastian?” He asks. The man considers him for a moment before recognition dawns.

“Blaine! It is good to see you!” He replies, hugging Blaine much to the disapproval of Kurt.

“Blaine, Introduce me to your… friend?” He requests coldly. Blaine loves this domineering possessive side to his husband. He might try to run into Sebastian more if this is what he does to Kurt.

“Sir, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Kurt, my Master and husband.”

“And how do we know Sebastian?” Kurt prods, staring the other man down.

“Sebastian is the guy I was with the night I met you.”

“Oh, is he now,” he replies, turning his attention to Sebastian.

“Blaine, I can only apologise for that night. I should have went with you.” He turns his attention to Kurt. “I promise I am a better Dom now, I have learnt from my mistakes.”

“That’s ok,” Blaine replies before Kurt can. “It all worked out well in the end, it was possibly the best thing to happen to me. You could say it was Destiny.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that. I actually managed to post an entire multi chapter fic in one go, having written it all first!  
> i hope you have enjoyed. if so, please if you could be so kind as to leave a kudos and/or comment it really would mean a lot to me! Thank you :D


End file.
